Drabbles!
by elenorecanard
Summary: a series of drabbles written for Harryron100. From here on out, these drabbles may contain spoilers for Deathly Hallows...sort of.
1. Firsts

Author: elenorecanard

Prompt: "First time"

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 100 x 6

Author's notes: Written for harryron100 at livejournal.

The first time I saw him, he was one in a mass of redheads. He looked like he belonged there, running right through to Platform 9 3/4. Like it was totally normal. He didn't boggle at me. Surprised to be sure, but he was the one who didn't dwell on it and make me feel like an oddity. He taught me my first lessons about a world I never knew existed. From the moment we stepped on that train, we were inseparable. We did everything together. The very first time I saw him, he became my very first friend.

…:::...:::..:::…

The first time he tried to sacrifice himself for me was the first of many. We were only eleven. We hadn't even finished our first year of school. And there he was, standing on a giant chess board and commanding himself directly into the line of fire so I could go on. It was also the first time I had ever feared losing him; another common occurrence over the span of our lives. I remember waking in the hospital wing and he was the first one I asked about; the first one I needed to know was alive and alright.

…:::..:::..:::…

The first time I had a family, it was his. He swooped, or rumbled, as the case may be, up to my window with his brothers, and literally broke me out of my aunt and uncle's house. It was the first time I had brothers. The first time I understood 'mother' and 'father', his mother insisted on feeding me until I couldn't eat any more and his father was enthusiastically discussing his sons' accomplishments. The first sister I had squeaked and ran away from me. His family taught me what the word meant. _He _was the first family I had.

…:::..:::..:::…

The first time we argued, it was hell. He didn't trust me, didn't believe me, wouldn't talk to me or listen to me. I thought I would die. I could have. And really, that's what terrified me. Not the dying part. I'd faced death three times in as many years. The part that scared me was that I could die, and he would never know the truth, never have listened to my side of the story. But, with the first fight, comes the first apology, and standing there, shaking hands, with Hermione looking on, I knew everything would be alright.

...:::..:::..:::…

The first time we kissed, we were both very confused. We had barely escaped to safety. Again. Ron had barely ducked out of the way of a Killing Curse, knocking me out of the way of another one. I was just so relieved that he was okay that I didn't think about what I was doing before I kissed him. I hadn't told him how I felt about him. _I_ didn't know how I felt about him. But it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around me and kiss me back. It wasn't our last kiss, either.

…:::..:::..:::…

The first time we made love, we were in a tent in the woods. It was one of the rare times during that long year that we had any time alone. It was a genuine first for both of us, and all we knew, we had heard in rumors. It was a rushed, clumsy blur of bodies, but the emotions, love and desire and need; those were what were important then. We were scared, making sure that we didn't procrastinate through our only chances at life. It wasn't perfect then. Probably still isn't. We've got time to get it right.


	2. Secret Admirer

Title: Secret Admirer

Author: elenorecanard

Rating: PG

Prompt: Anonymous

Word Count: 100x2 (+2 title)

A/N: Written for harryron100 at LJ

Secret Admirer

Ron watched nervously as Harry picked up the note. He glanced at Hermione, who gave him an encouraging nod and then disappeared with Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_Now that the war is over, and the world hasn't ended and we haven't died, there is something I think you should know. _

_I hope you won't hate me for this, and I'm sorry I can't say it out loud, but we both know I'm rubbish with words, so here goes:_

_I'm in love with you. _

_There, I've said it, and I can't take it back. Don't hate me. _

_Your very secret admirer:_

_Ron_

…:::..:::..:::..:::…

Harry stared at the parchment. He blinked up at Ron. Then he looked back at the parchment, to see that the words hadn't changed. Ron loved him. His heart flipped over. Ron, his best mate, loved him. He couldn't believe it.

"Ron, I…"

"Please, don't. I don't expect you to feel the same way. Just forget it, yeah?." Ron interrupted.

"No."

"What? Harry…"

"I love you, too."

Ron gawped as Harry leaned up to brush a kiss against his lips.

"You know, it's not a secret if you sign your name, git."

Ron shrugged. "I didn't want to be anonymous."


	3. Like Sunshine

Author: elenorecanard

Title: Like Sunshine

Word Count: 100x3

Rating: G

Prompt: Sunshine

A/N: Written for Harryron100 at LJ.

My Ronnie. His smile was always like sunshine. Even when he was small and it was pouring rain, and all he wanted to do was play outdoors, his smile could practically scatter the clouds. That's exactly how it seemed during his first year Christmas holidays. He looked so glum sitting in the kitchen, missing his friends. I had to cheer him up some how, and his letters about school were always so happy. So I sat down and said "Tell me about your class mates."

The clouds broke open, and he said "Mum, I go to school with Harry Potter."

…:::…:::…:::…

One day near the end of Christmas Holidays, in Ronnie's fifth year, he was sitting at the kitchen table, looking rather sad. Or, well, rather more sad than one normally looked in that grim old house. He'd been carrying on about not looking forward to returning to his week's worth of detentions when I had snapped at him to behave himself.

"Ron," I started. "I just don't understand why you get into so much mischief. Why can't you just be good at school?"

He snorted a laugh and the room brightened, and he said "Mum, my best mate's Harry Potter!"

…:::…:::…:::…

One evening, shortly after the war, I found myself in the living room, surrounded by my sons, and their wives or girlfriends, and Ginny and her boyfriend, and of course, Harry when George piped up across the room.

"Oi! Ronniekins! When you gonna bring home a girl of your own?"

Ron blushed, and looked to Hermione, who nodded encouragingly from her spot on Charlie's lap. Then Ron laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, and the sun shone through his eyes and smile, and he said, as if only to me, and not his brothers, "I'm in love with Harry Potter."


	4. Word Play

Author: elenorecanard

Rating: G

Word count: 100

prompt: quiver

Author's note: Harry and Ron don't belong to me, unfortunately. This took a while to generate, but thanks to my Experimental class, here it is for you! Written for harryron100 at LJ.

…:::…:::…:::…

"What is the purpose of the letter Q?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Beg pardon?" Harry answered.

"Well, look at it. It's utterly useless with out the u. What kind of letter is that? And I really can't think of a word that starts with Q that we can't replace with something else."

"Ron…"

"Come on, Harry. Name one useful word."

"Quiet."

Ron shook his head. "Shut up? Hush? Stuff it? Peaceful? Calm?"

"Queer." Harry said.

"Gay, Pouf, Homosexual. If you're Hermione: strange."

Harry kissed the spot behind Ron's ear, before whispering, "Without Q, I couldn't make you quiver."

"Tremble," Ron countered.


	5. Jaded

Author: elenorecanard

Prompt: Jaded  
Rating: PG  
Word Count (should be 100 words exactly): 100   
Category/Warnings: DH SPOILERS! Don't say I didn't warn you. Also: Angst!  
A/N: Written for harryron100. It's unbeted, 'cause my beta is with out the internets.

…:::…:::…:::…

Love had killed his parents, and protected him, only to be foisted upon people who didn't want him, who were scared of him.

Love hadn't managed to save Cedric or Sirius or Dumbledore.

Tonks had ultimately died for love, when she went into battle after Lupin.

And no matter how many wished and prayed and loved, they couldn't bring Fred back.

So now, as he watched his best mate, wandering through purposeless, directionless days after the war, Ron could only pray that his love was enough to save Harry, before he became so jaded that he couldn't love Ron back.


End file.
